Stars Are Blind
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: Yi Jeong decided to change for the best, that's why he left for Sweden. But what if the girl who had changed his life also made some things in transition? What if later on he discovers behind her angelic facade is a Good Girl Gone Bad.
1. Chapter 1

Stars are Blind: Stars are often related to divine beings or angels. Blindness is a physical condition that afflicts living creatures otherwise would have an ablity to see, but is frequently used allegorically to refer to delusional state or insanity. Thus, it could be a way of saying that angels are delusional.

Yi Jeong decided to change for the best, that's why he left for Sweden. He wanted to be the man for Ga Eul because she had fulfilled him in every way a person can be fulfilled. Four years ago, he promised her that she would be the first person he'd look out for. But the girl who had changed his life also made some things in transition. What if later on he discovers behind her angelic facade is a Good Girl Gone Bad.

This is my fourth SoEul FanFic and it's my first time to write a little mature SoEul fiction. I know that this act is sinful but I'd take my chances. More power to BumsSo/SoEul fans.

CHAPTER 1 ()

It's has been four years since Yi Jeong left for Sweden and honestly, until now I still believe he'd keep the promise he had given me, back when we were at the kiln. I'm looking forward to the day he'd come back here and say "I'm back and I've kept my promise to you" but like the other F4 members, Yi Jeong is unpredictable. He likes riddling out words and that's it. It's up to me to unveil the message. That's the thing I hate most about him, he's not straight to the point, I'd always dream of the guy who'd say everything to you even if it would hurt and he's like totally the opposite. Honestly, I don't know what will happen after he comes back for me, I don't even know if he would keep his promise to me. What if he only said that out of generosity or he's just being thankful I helped him out in his time of demise. I'd like to believe that he's more than that, that he really went there in Sweden just to change for the better, to change for me.

There were times I couldn't face the mornings, I told myself that I would make some changes but the more I change there's one thing that remain the same. I can't seem to get it off my mind. I said I'd forget about him and just think about myself. Even for just a while but every second there would be a thought of Yi Jeong flashing across my horizon of thoughts.

We still had our communication, thanks to technology, but Jan Di said a long distance relationship doesn't last long. Well the first few months I thought it was bearable, cause we had our conversations over the phone but as time went by, we find it hard to contact each other cause things got busy for him as well as for me.

The other day I got a phone call from Woo Bin sunbae that Yi Jeong was coming home some time next week. "Time flies so fast, Ga Eul" He said. They all think time flew fast, yeah cause they were having the time of their lives. Jan Di and Ji Hoo sunbae went to medical school, Woo Bin became more successful with their family business. I also managed to fulfill a life long dream, to become a teacher and I just graduated and received my license last month. Graduation was so special to me, Jan Di came along with Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae, I felt like they were a part of our family already. Woo Bin sunbae and Ji Hoo sunbae had always been so sweet towards me, they made it sure that I still had my sanity with me.

So he's coming back, I don't know what to think, Jan Di offered me a visit to a saloon but I declined. I don't have to be pulchritudinous, I'm beautiful in my own way anyways and I know that's what Yi Jeong wants me to be. I just have to brace myself, you know, whatever news he'd bring me, I just have to smile and accept it. If he looks for me first, that's good but if he doesn't and Woo Bin would just pick me up and we see him arriving with another girl, that's fine with me. I have to accept that, he once said that's part of their lives anyways.

One unexpected day, I was playing with my students with clay. It was nice to share something more than stories from books to children. I can see they are eager to learn how to mold clay. "Is that a grape?" I wanted to appraise some kide. He was molding the clay it something. We were having fun when someone came barging in the classroom, at first I just thought it was a parent coming to fetch some kid but he said "You're putting to much pressure in your hands." Could it be? I looked up and my jaw almost dropped. Yi Jeong sunbae is drop dead gorgeous like he alwaays have been. All of the scenes I thought banished when I saw him smile the same smile he had. He was still the Yi Jeong I awed when I first saw him. So majestic as ever. I was of to delusion land when I heard some thing trigger my thoughts. "Mister, are you from abroad?" at first it was just part of the illusion I just made but he his answer was to real. Just by looking at the way his mouth moved when he spoke can alreadysend me off to cloud nine. Am I that Obsessed? "Why yes" and then I heard my student threw another question "Are you from Sweden?" I wanted to end this wuestion and answer portion but my mind is stuck. My eyes told me to just stare in wonder. The man I ran on my mind for four years now is right here in front of me. "Why little girl, you're amazing."

"Then you must be it! Teacher said that her boyfriend is in Sweden" Good thing I had control over myself and I was able to cover the mouth of my dear student. But she blurt it out already! Now what would he say? "you can't say stuffs like that!" darn, I left the half of my sanity on delusion world. He chuckled. Why does he have to be so perfect?

"So you're teaching them how to mold clay?" Yi Jeong asked me. I was too amazed to answer but I have to speak. "ah, yeah I think it's nice to teach them something rather than books." Did I say it right? Never mind.

"I knew you always had it in you." Is he starting to compliment me on something? I took a glance on my students, to my surprise all eyes were on Yi Jeong. Even kids can't resist a So Yi Jeong. "Sunbae, maybe we should talk outsi-" I was cut off when his phone rang. He still had the same ringing tone since I last heard it. Thinking on how observant I am, I should have applied for detective or something. "what? Wait for me there, I'm on my way." Oh my goodness, did something happen? Hey, since when did eavesdropping on someone a good idea? Besides, if these kids see me listening to someone over the phone they might think I'm a gossip girl or something. "Ga Eul-yang" I missed the way he calls me. "Jun Pyo's proposing to Jan Di." Yeah, I've seen his interview earlier while I was on my way here. "you want to come with me?" is he asking me out? I wanted too but I can't just leave the kids and elope. "ah, you go on ahead sunbae, I have to" he didn't let me finish my sentence. He just bowed his head in agreement and waved goodbye to the kids. "I kept my promise." He smiled at me. "I knew you would" so much for the thought of a Swedish girl beside him. "so, I'll catch up on you later?" he's in a hurry. Well better let him off before my brain thinks of holding him back. I bowed and he left me. When I turned back to my kids they were like 'he-is-the-one-your-talking-about-over-and-over' look on their faces.

Classes had ended late afternoon. It was a tiring day but the thought of Yi Jeong here in Korea again made my day light up. I was planning to go home when my phone rang, I looked into it and I saw Jan Di Calling. "Yoboseyo?" she answered me with a loud scream, I had to pull the phone away from my ear. Jan Di's scream could send off power waves, it's like I've been hit by her jumping turning roundhouse kick. "What happened?" I knew it already, Jun Pyo sunbae proposed t her. I just wanted my friend to be happy and tell me everything she had felt earlier. We were of the same feeling though, these past four years. She was luckier because Jun Pyo sunbae called her like twice a week, not because he wanted to but she obliged him to. I'm sure the proposal was distracted by the F3 but I wonder how their faces would be, knowing Jun Pyo's moment was ruined. Oh I pray Yi Jeong will be spared. "He proposed to me Ga Eul-ah! Oh I can't breathe" I know she was jumping around so I don't want to be an ultimate kill joy. "really? Good for you." I'm happy for her. "and you know, Yi Jeong told me he also made his promise? Is that true?" I guess he had said his accomplishments to his friends. "well, that, heh yeah" and then I heard another shriek. "aw Ga Eul that's so sweet. So are you going to, you know, finish the unfinished business?" Jan Di's becoming more and more like the F4. "what business? Jan Di!" we both knew I was just pretending I don't know. "hey I have to call you back later, Jun Hee's here, she's sending her congratulations to you too. Bye"

I was a few blocks away from the apartment when an orange sports car stopped in front of me. The window came down and he greeted me again with a smile. I went inside the car and settled there, why did he have to come back so soon? "so, how have you been?" I heard him speak. I couldn't just go tell him everything I felt when he was gone. I have to keep it cool as he always did. "I'm fine. How about you sunbae?" I have always rehearsed some words for these kinds of scenes when he came back and now that it's here I don't know what to say. "A little tired." Tired of what? I let out a gasp. He seemed to notice it. "I haven't had much sleep on the plane." Was that it? I wanted to ask him frankly but I think it's already his answer whew. "and my mother keeps on bugging me again since I stepped foot back home." I felt sorry for him, he seemed to change but still some things would still remain the same. "can I sleep in your apartment? Just for tonight please?"

"What? Sunbae, why not check-in in a hotel or sleep at your studio?". It might seem impossible but I always dream of him having sleep over at my place. Like what Jun Pyo sunbae did. "plus my parents are on a vacation so I'm the only one left" he smiled. "Hotel is killing me, I'm fed up with hotel rooms in Sweden and my studio's all dusty right now, I didn't ask for house keeping" he gave out a puppy eyed look. How can I resist this? But sleeping on his studio was a hard thing to do. The chair is like hard wood and his studio was like closed for four years.

"well, okay but you have to-" he gave me a hug and I felt some hot breath on my earlobes "thank you Ga Eul." His voice made my insides tremble and shiver. He leaned back to his side and gave me space to breath. "Are you hungry? We should eat out and catch up with each other."

"I had my early dinner but if you like, I'd cook something for you. Anyways you're having a sleep over at my place." I smiled at him. He looked at me with smile on his eyes "Is there something on my face?" I asked him. "nothing, I just missed your chubby face. You would cook for me?" I was surprised, he said my face was chubby? I felt like being quiet for a while. He was telling stories about his experiences in Sweden while he was driving. I couldn't help but laugh when he tells me the stupid things he did there, like eating a raw noodle because he can't light up a stove and the time he was accused of jaywalking. He was laughing, I noticed that his stay in Sweden really changed him. He learned how to laugh and see the world as it is. Sometimes I can't understand him because he would laugh before he finishes his joke. He was laughing by himself.

We made it to the apartment and I grabbed some things from the fridge, maybe sunbae would like kimchi. Jan Di told me Jun Pyo sunbae was happy when he learned how to make a kimchi. I started cooking while Yi Jeong sat on the couch watching television.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 ()

It was so kind of Ga Eul to let me stay in for the night. I could have checked-in in a hotel but I found Ga Eul's apartment the best place to sleep. Even though I thought she wouldn't approve of it, It was worth a try and seems like everything is paying off. I wanted to tell her now what I feel for her. I know I was a jerk acting that way towards her four years ago. Well, that's past and what's important is now. I'm pledging my love and loyalty to her alone. Flying off to Sweden was a big step in my life and it helped me become a more suitable person for her. Starting today, I would start to regain her, she had enough of my foolishness and now I have to make it all up to her. I never met someone as determined as this girl before. Even if I pushed her away she was there for me.

"Dinner is served." I know she was dead tired of work but she still found the time to cook dinner for me. Honestly no one had ever made me a special dinner, she was the first one to do this. I went to their small dining table. I was thinking of going her tight but I was doubting at first because she might slap me and think that I haven't left my perverted thought in Sweden. But hey, I'm still a guy and a guy have needs to right? "Thank you again." I just said to her as I took my seat. "you're really not gonna eat?" Ga Eul tied her hair as she sat on the chair in front of me, damn she's hot. She shook her head and just stared at the television. "This looks delicious." I took a bite but I forgot the food's like steaming. I went shouting holding my mouth and Ga Eul stood up and got me a glass of water. "It's hot." Ga Eul laughed at me. Doesn't she know she's beautiful when she laughs like that?

"So Ga Eul, I've had said like a couple of things about me already but I still haven't heard about you yet." I looked at her eyes as she channeled her stare towards my direction. "so you're a teacher?" Woo Bin told me she took up education and I was like why in the world did she choose education? "yes, I wanted to teach little children." She never told me she wanted to have children. Did she want to have a child with me? Thinking of that made something hard down below. "you see, I was fascinated by children, It made me think about you. The side of you they didn't know." Ga Eul was busy looking at everywhere except my eyes. It's nice to know she still kept me in her.

"You thought of me?" I took a sip of water. This is serious talk. I can't think of perverted thoughts now. I was getting hot at that moment when I noticed that Ga Eul was wearing a plain shirt and shorts. Damn, my thoughts are running wild again. I need some release. "Uh, Honestly, yes, I thought about you the whole time." My mind just flashed different scenes of Ga Eul thinking about lustful things about me the whole time. Boy, I should stop this now or something really bad would happen. "Really?" erection is killing me. I have to stay cool. Down boy.

"yes, I always thought of you keeping that promise." Ga Eul stared at the ground I was looking at her while chewing the food she made me. It was very tasty indeed. "I did. Didn't I?". I felt proud of myself fulfilling that promise. It was my head start and I want her to know I won't stop doing those things. "Yes, but Yi Jeong sunbae, tell me, why did you really look for me first?" She act as if she doesn't know it already. "Of course, I did it because, you know." I hate it when people doesn't pick up the word. But Ga Eul is an exception, I'm willing to explain everything to her patiently, seductively? "Know what sunbae?" Looking at her, I can tell she really wanted an answer. I'd better give her an answer that would sweep her off her feet. Anyways my answer would be straight form the heart. "Well Ga Eul, to me, you're something special that's why I ought to look for you first." I see her face blush. Darn I'd love to kiss those rose cheeks of hers. "Tell me sunbae, did you love anyone back there? I mean". Aish I sense Ga Eul was being shy now, but why? Now that she really holds my heart why act shy? "Love? Hmmm. I'm sorry to disappoint you but." Ga Eul had let out a gasp. A look of disappointment, boy I'd love to take a picture of her wearing this frown. A Jealous Ga Eul. "I left my heart here." I see her eyes twinkle. "Sunbae, you're so cheesy. Sweden thought you to be mushy?" First Shy now teasing me! Bah Ga Eul is really unexpected. "No, somebody taught me that." She was laughing at me. She thought I was just joking. Go ahead knock yourself.

I finished four bowls of rice and I felt so full. Ga Eul is really a good cook, a good wife actually. We talked more about ourselves for the past four years, she had opened up and I learned that she felt envious toward Jan Di because Jun Pyo was obliged to call her twice a week. If I knew that's what she wanted I could have called her everyday. "Yi Jeong sunbae, I'll fix the beds, if you want to take a shower you just have double pump the knob." She went to the bedroom, it was quite small though but it felt like the good old days when we were camping, me and the other F4 members. "Thanks you want to join me?" I didn't know what urged me to say that, I think she heard me. "What?" oh no I'm dead meat now.

"ah nothing what I meant was, I'd go hit the shower now, ah, Ga Eul, does your father keep a shirt and shorts or something?" If there is such thing as the world's stupidest camper then it'll be me. I forgot to bring an extra. "oh, yeah, here, but my father's a big man so I think it'll be baggy, but just a little though. Anyways, you're the fashionable So Yi Jeong" I smiled at her and reached out the clothes. We're like family already.

I went inside the Chu's bathroom and closed the door. I started undressing when I noticed something on the corner, oh my God, The clothes Ga Eul wore earlier in the laundry basket. I wanted to look straight in the shower but before I could take another step, I found my hands searching for more. I thought I hit jackpot when a pink stuff came out with my hand. Ga Eul's panty? I had a sinister thought of checking if there was a spot of wetness she had. But it was clean, it wasn't lacy but it can still be considered sexy. That naughty nursery teacher! I found myself rubbing Ga Eul's under garment in my erection. My dirty mind thought of Ga Eul saying my name over and over again. "Yi Jeong sunbae" I heard a knock on the door. Ga Eul's voice is really a tease. Ga Eul went on knocking the door and calling out my name. "Yi Jeong sunbae, I fixed the bed already" Hearing the Yi Jeong sunbae and bed flashed perverted thoughts again. I thought of Ga Eul knocking the door because she wanted to be with me inside of this bath room. She kept on calling my name and I started to close my eyes and imagined Ga Eul joining me in shower. It was just perfect as she made those random calls. I stroked out my hard member fast as I released my climax. I dropped her panty on the floor and headed hit the shower after-wards.

Water coming from the shower sprayed into my body as I realize I made a mistake. Shit. I stained Ga Eul's panty. I tried to wash the stain up and hid it in the most southern layer of the laundry basket.

I went out the bath room with only a towel on my waist. Teasing Ga Eul was a bright idea. When Ga Eul saw me, I nearly laughed when I saw her eyes widen like it was going to pop out. "Yi Jeong Sunbae! Go change somewhere else!" !" I smirked at her. She was really something. other girls would have jumped at me but this girl has really the control. "okay, I was just, anyways never mind." I went back to the bath room and put on his father's clothes. I checked my self on the mirror and I saw myself looking like a commoner, I can't imagine this is how I would look like. I looked like a father, and Ga Eul as my beloved wife. Good thing Ga Eul had spare tooth brushes and she had lend me one. When everything was done I went to the bedroom and saw Ga Eul lying on a foam. So this is what Jun Pyo's talking about commoners sleeping on a foam. I went and lay by her side.

"Isn't it nice?" Ga Eul spoke when I was tucking myself with a blanket. Yeah it's nice I thought to myself. "Jan Di told me she and Jae Kyung enjoyed sleep overs." If that's what she want then I can buy a house then we can sleep there over and over. "but I think that's so tough of Jan Di, you know, sleeping with the girl whose supposed to marry your boyfriend." I know she's up to something this time just by listening to the tone of her voice. "arranged marriage are soo." Ga Eul was lying on the bed her face on the ceiling. I shifted to her side. " why? Are you worried someday my dad would introduce a girl to?" Ga Eul looked at me. "No that's not it sunbae, plus you said it yourself, you can't do anything" so she's worried that I might end up with another girl? Hah so much for the jealousy. "don't worry. Like I said before, someone holds my heart and she won't return it." I saw her blush and I smiled. "and why do I even bother? Jun Pyo and Jan Di are getting married soon right? How did the proposal go sunbae?"

"It went well, Jun Pyo was cheesy and we threw them on the beach. You should have seen it." I was inviting her too but that friggin school is damned. "Ga Eul, can you please drop the sunbae thingy?" her tone of endearment to me was just fine but I want it to be something more. "and why do we always have to talk about Jun Pyo and Jan Di, they had their happy ending, let's talk about something else. What about us Ga Eul?" She was shocked "sunbae!" well maybe this isn't the time, I might get dumped again like last time. "So, Ga Eul, tell me, how did you like my body?" before I could smirk, Ga Eul whipped me with a pillow. "Good night Sunbae!". I knew she liked what she saw. Who could resist the body of So Yi Jeong? She faced her back towards me. I find it amusing teasing her and suddenly my need got aroused again. I have to abstain. One is enough. I'm just thankful for this moment. I want to lay like this forever with Ga Eul.

Yeah feast your eyes my country bumpkin.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 ()

What happened yesterday was all a dream. I thought I was having a wonderful slumber. Yi Jeong coming back here and keeping his promise to me. It was too good to be true. All the worries I had imagined, the 'what could have beens' that haunted me. I opened my eyes and I see him sleeping peacefully beside me. Maybe this isn't a dream after all. I just can't believe that time had flown by. I could say I had already surpassed the biggest tribulation in my life. Later I have to go to work, but I'll give this time for myself. I'm staring at his beautiful face, his perfect face while he's sleeping. He really looks like a lost child when I see him sleep, well that was before. His face seemed serene now.

"Are you going to stare at me the whole day?". I heard him speak. God this man is soo full of himself. "I'm not staring". I see his eyes open now. "Whatever you say Chu Ga Eul. Wifey, I'm starving, what's for breakfast?" did I hear him right? He called me Wifey? If this is an illusion then might as well enjoy it while it lasts anyways I'm used to these acts, we had this several times already. "What do you want?" I was trying to be as sweet as ever. I know he's still tired and all from the flight. I guess catering him would be the best for this moment. "Anything, as long as you cook it for me." I'd better go fix myself first before going to the grocery store. I rose from the bed and went straight to the bathroom. I started checking for my pants I wore yesterday, there was some money I left on the pocket. Weird thing was, I remember I placed my pants on top of the laundry basket. I went back to check on Yi Jeong and he's still lying on the foam. Too bad mother didn't do shopping this week. I have to take care of everything. "Yi Jeong sunbae, I'd just go out, I hope you eat commoner food." Yi Jeong faced me and sat on the foam. "I'll go with you."

"You don't have too. Besides, it's just walking distance. I won't take long, I'll be back in fifteen minutes." But he stood up and went to the bathroom. "Wait for me, I'm coming with you." Fine be my guest. I waited on the couch. Sunbae's like a girl though, he's taking more time fixing himself. After waiting like forever he went out looking so fresh. "shall we go now?"

We started walking along the road. Convenience store is like two blocks away from the apartment. "so you do this often?" Yi Jeong tried to keep up with my pace. "yeah, my morning routine. It's like my daily exercise." Yi Jeong chuckled again. Why is it that every time I give out a fact he finds it funny. "what?" I demanded for his answer. "nothing, now I understand why you have those strong legs." Yeah strong enough to take him down if he doesn't ever stop mocking me. "I like them though."

Good thing there were merely about 20 people in the store and we had finished grocery. Yi Jeong didn't let me carry the bag, he went straight out and carried our groceries. On the way home I kept laughing at him. Even if he wore commoner clothes and do commoner things, he still shines like a new penny. It doesn't fit him. "What?" now he's the one asking. "Nothing, You're just too good to look like a commoner." he smiled and grabbed my hand. I struggled in protest but he held me tight. "sunbae, people might see." But he was persistent. "do you remember when we first did this?". Of course, how can I forget walking with him when we had our first fake date. "That was just an act. This is for real." I really don't know what to say.

We got home and I went straight to the kitchen. I prepared our meal while Yi Jeong sat on the couch. I kept stealing glances on him, he was asleep again on the couch. Let him sleep for a while, he needs it. When the food was done I tapped him on the shoulder lightly and he responded quickly. We ate breakfast while watching the news. A news flashed on the TV, it was about Jun Pyo sunbae's upcoming marriage. Lucky girl was soon to be named. Looks like my best friend keeps her identity hidden. "Ga Eul yang, when it's our time to get married, do you want keep your identity hidden too?" sometimes Yi Jeong doesn't know how to crack appropriate jokes. I nearly choked when I heard him say that. "What are you talking about. We're not even a couple!"

"Who said only couples can get married." His eyes never left the television. "and who said I'm ending up with you? Just because I waited for you for four years, It doesn't mean I'm going to marry you." I raised an eye brow. "Why Ga Eul? Can you find another man better than me?" Yi Jeong looked at me as if he was contesting something. "Then I'd die an old maid."

"But seriously Ga Eul yang, have you found your soul mate?" he caught me off guard. Not because I don't have anyone to cite but because I already found my soul mate in him. "I knew it and even if you had one, I'd know right away." Right, who would escape Woo Bin sunbae's connections.

"what ever you say Ga Eul, but tell me honestly, did you really wait for me?" Why ask me if he already knows the answer. "what will you do if I said no?" Yi Jeong smiled. "then I'd say you're lying. Ga Eul yang, would you mind if I drive you off to work?" I enjoy riding the bus everyday but if I'm getting a free ride to work then why not. "sunbae just wants to be with me every time." I teased him. "well yes, I think I want to be with you every time Ga Eul yang. What are you going to do about it?" he stood up and carried me to the bed room. I struggled while he was carrying me. It's a good thing he can carry me, I always wished my husband to carry me when we have our honeymoon. But this isn't honeymoon. "Yi Jeong put me down now or you're gonna get it." He still continued walking towards the foam. We both fell down on the foam.

"Yi Jeong what do you think you're doing?" the thought of me and him in one roof alone made me nervous. Yes I know I trust him but he's still a man right and a former Casanova. Having an assurance would hurt any ego right? "Who said I'm going to do anything to you?" he lay down beside me "Ah this feels good. Hey Ga Eul yang what made you think I would do such thing to you? May be you're the one whose thinking of something." I can see his mouth form a smile. Yi Jeong pressed his face slowly towards me. I tried to lay back but soon I was completely horizontal. "See, you're the one who thinks of dirty thoughts! Pervert Ga Eul!"

"tell me sunbae, did you disperse your pervert-ness in Sweden?" I didn't know what gotten into me. "well, there was a time." It made my heart beat faster but like I said before, I should accept anything. "when I was broken, I almost fell into temptation, I was at the bar that time, but good thing I learned how to abstain. I just thought about you and eventually I got over it. How about you Ga Eul, do you ever have those kind of thoughts?" I knew it. He was going to ask me too. "Well.." he was smiling the whole time. "I.." The look on his eager eyes is priceless. "wait a minute. You thought of me and you got over it? Now what you channeled your perverted thoughts on me?" He chuckled. "so you'd rather prefer me doing it on some other girl then?" on second thought that made me a little envious. "at least when I think of you, it stays on my mind and I would just let it release later. Anyways, if I would fantasize a girl it should at least contain" I knew this line over and over. Woo Bin sunbae made me feel dreadful every time. "a body of Lee Hyori and a face of Kim Tae Hee." I finished his sentence. "you knew that?" Yi Jeong seemed amazed with me. "but anyways, that was before. Some one changed my standards now. Plus don't you feel flattered I dream about you every time when I was in Sweden?" and since when did dreaming of me about byuntae flattering? "Ga Eul yang, don't you find me attractive?" hey what's up with the set of perverted questions?

"sunbae! You don't want me to go to work with all of those sinister thoughts now do you?" it's true. Few hours from now I'd teach my nursery students. If he would influence my mind into these thoughts who knows what I might say to the kids.

"who cares about those kids anyways? We can make one right now if you'd like." Okay now he's crossing the line. "sunbae," Yi Jeong frowned, "I thought I told you to drop the sunbae thing". "Yi Jeong, you know I approved of sex after marriage." I'd better get things straight.

"Of course I know that Ga Eul. Tell you what, I'm a virgin myself." I laughed for a second but I think he's serious this time. "I maybe a man whose good at fore-plays but the truth is, I never had a girl in bed with me. It's up to you if you believe me or not." I felt relieved, though I had already accepted his flaws, it was heaven to me hearing those words from him. It's rare to find men being this honest to a girl and of course I believe him. It just felt right. "but how did you know so many things when it comes to you know, that?"

"well, let's just say I made my way from place to place. I'm an F4, just so you know. I thought you were going to work?" It's too early to go to work. Classes start at noon. "Ga Eul yang, I want you to feel this." He held my hand and guided it towards his body. "Yi Jeong! If you would let me hold it I swear I would kill you!" He blurted out. "Can you please stop thinking about those things. I want you to feel me." He placed my palms in his chest. "I want you to know that you're the only one who holds my heart now. Let's take things slow. Like the way you want it to be." He was too much. I felt hugging him tight after-wards.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 ()

This I'll be sweeter. That's a guarantee I can give for my Ga Eul. I don't want her to feel pressured or anything anymore. I've known a lot of women and I know how to satisfy them. Let the woman have it her way. As I lay down beside her, here in a small room with Ga Eul, All I can only think about us. It would be nice to think of me and Ga Eul as a married couple already. If I would chose then that's the only dream I have to reach. But of course I wouldn't be a hindrance to Ga Eul's own dreams.

"Ga Eul, tell me something, what do you see twenty years from now? Or maybe ten years from now?". I may know the answer already but I just want to hear it from her. "well, I dream of buying a small simple house, where I'd live happily with my own family, you know. That kind of thing. how about you sunbae? I mean Yi Jeong?" she stared at me. "well, me, I don't know. There are no guarantees Ga Eul." She sat up straight and looked at me with an unexplainable stare. "I see. But it's guaranteed you will end up with some one who's as rich and famous as you. It's too bad your future is being dictated, but on second thought, I think it would also be nice." She speak as if she doesn't want me to be his better half. This is disappointing. "I don't know Ga Eul. The future can always change. A true man makes his own future Ga Eul." I can see she's listening to me very carefully. That angelic smile she has, makes me go insane. Some day I'm gonna rip that angelic youth out of her and unleash the lady devil within. "Ga Eul, what if I told you I see you in my future?" Ga Eul lowered her head. Damn woman, it took me a lot of guts to tell you that. Don't just sit there and think that nothing happened. Of all the girls I've met, Ga Eul was the only who had totally bruised my ego. "eh.. hehe.. Yi Jeong, I don't know what you're talking about. But anyways, I'll go take a bath now. Better get ready for work."

She tried to avoid me as she went her way inside the bathroom. Why did it felt like I was chasing her again, and yet she runs away from me. She knows there's no escape when I follow her around. I wonder what Ga Eul I doing inside that bathroom. I couldn't help but thinking of her naked, then blushing to the extreme. Go ahead and avoid it, you can't get away from me now Ga Eul. She fixed herself after she went out of the bathroom. I can still remember the scent of her skin, if I could only get my hands on her body. I must admit her outfit today is simple, shirt and jeans along with her trademark coat. She didn't give me time to take a bath, she pulled me out of the apartment and led our way to my car.

I gave Ga Eul a lift to work. She was a little bossy on me though, She shooed me away like some celebrity getting rid of someone significant just to escape paparazzi. I should be the one doing that, is she ashamed of me? What the heck. I watched as she went inside the building. Funny thing was, when she was approaching the entrance, I sense all eyes was already on her. I can't help but smile, watching her butt swaying akes me want to follow her and spank it over and over. I decided to go follow he, good thing I checked myself in the rear view mirror. Shit, I forgot I'm wearing his father's clothes. I can't go walking in that building with these clothes. I gave her a text message _thanks for last night. I had so much fun, we should do that again. I'll pick you up later after work. _

I went home to change my outfit. Boy, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo would whip my ass if they see my look. But I don't mind, it's special to me and I have to return this to her later. I asked out one of our maids to dry clean the clothes I borrowed. After changing, I met up with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin.

"My bro, where were you last night? I thought we're going to go clubbing." Don Juan hasn't changed a bit. Good thing Ji Hoo's playing something soothing with his guitar. "Can't you see, Yi Jeong's Jet Lag" Ji Hoo gave out particular hand gesture to Woo Bin. Woo Bin laughed along with Ji Hoo. "You guys don't seem to change." Bastards, things will never change until you want them too. "yo my bro, so we gonna ride later?" Ji Hoo grinned as he already knows my answer. "Woo Bin, I think our Yi Jeong has changed. Is that what Sweden taught you my dear friend?" Ji Hoo can be a real mocker at times. "I can't go with you now Woo Bin. I have to pick up Ga Eul later." Woo Bin gave ut a frown. "So Ga Eul got your neck huh?" aish, this man can be stupid at times, I'll never speak to him again. "How do you plan to address your problem?" Ji Hoo spoke as if he knows something about me. I gave him a skeptical look. "You have to think more if you're going to do that." Ji Hoo looked at me straight to the eye. As if he knew my plans later. "Ji Hoo, what the hell are you talking about?" Woo Bin asked him, good thing I'm not the only one who thinks Ji Hoo's acting weird. "Yi Jeong knows what I'm talking about." Fuck. Can he see it all over my face? "You know, I'd better get going." Any place is better than here. I shouldn't have gone here in the first place. "Hey bro, what's with all the hurrying? Can't we just burn ourselves for a while. We missed you like crazy." Woo Bin's right. It's been a while since I last drank my ass off. Maybe one bottle would do. I know Ga Eul would forgive me. "okay, but only one bottle of beer." Once is enough. Twice is too much. Thrice is killing.

Woo Bin got a dozen of Vielle Bon Secours. "Cheers! For Yi Jeong the oh – so – good – guy" I took a sip of beer and placed it on the table. "so, Ji Hoo, what was that you're talking about earlier?" I don't know if Woo Bin got tipsy already or what but he got prank with the white prince. Ji Hoo returned his trademark grin. "I'm guessing Yi Jeong would do something -uh what word can I use, charming, yeah, Yi Jeong would do something charming at the same time whimpy for Ga Eul yang." My eyes almost popped out when I heard him, is he a mind reader or something? "that's why he limits himself to only one beer." Hah, are you mocking me Ji Hoo? "is that so? So you're the Cold Hearted Casanova turned Lover Boy now?" Woo Bin made some stupid faces. God this guy's helpless. "hey, I thought we were brothers? Can you just support me for whatever I desire?" that's right we made an oath that we'd be supporting each other until we're old. "Sure thing Yi Jeong. Whatever you say. Hey, where's Jun Pyo by the way?" Ji Hoo is really mocking me, I'll get back at him some day. Mark my words Violin Guy. Woo Bin almost fell out of his chair. "He called me earlier he said he's pretty busy with the marriage thing." oh right he just proposed to Jan Di yesterday. I kept true to my word that I'd only drink one bottle I looked at my wrist watch and it's almost three o' clock. Time to fetch my Ga Eul. I bid farewell to the two drunk men in front of me, one gae out a salute while the other wished my luck. I drove to Ga Eul's workplace. I managed to get there before three. Just in time when I saw Ga Eul waving at me. She walked towards the place where I parked my car. "Hello Yi Jeong." I gave her a sweet smile, a smile I wouldn't have given to any other girl. "How was your day Ga Eul?" I can see she's dead tired but you could still see the freshness on her face. "Just Fine though the kids were a little demanding today." Oh Ga Eul, you're ever so persistent and that's why I love you. "So, are you still in shape for a date?" I asked her. "I-I'm a little traumatic when you ask me like that. Remember what you did last time?" Yes, I know what I did last time. "Even though you make me cry, all the time, I'd be alright so let's go?" Ga Eul hopped in the car while she left me standing dumbfounded. I just shook my head and hopped in the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" Ga Eul asked me. I already planned this. I planned it since I was in Sweden, I made sure this is going to be fail proof. "You'll see." I smiled and started the engine. "NamSan?" I guess Ga Eul didn't expect I'd bring her here. This was the place when she absent-mindedly dumped me four years ago. "yes." I went out and opened her door. "what are we going to do here?" Ga Eul asked as she stepped out of the car. I didn't answer, I just brought her towards the exact place where her revelation occurred four years ago. I took a deep breath while we walked down the stairs. "Ga Eul," I started to speak but again she said something again, can't she let me finish my speech first? "I know why you brought me here." Ga Eul looked like she's going to interpolate me. It wont be like last time. I had thought about this scene over and over in Sweden. "Ga Eul, would let me just speak first? Besides, last time we where here I gave you the chance to speak first, now let me be the first one to speak. She closed her mouth and looked ant me seriously. "Okay then, let's her it.. But wait!" arrgh, there she goes again! "Are you drunk? You smell like beer." Don't piss me off Ga Eul, you agreed to let me speak. "forget about my smell, let me speak!" Ga Eul blushed and looked down. "sorry, okay go ahead." Okay this is it. Inhale exhale. "Four years ago, someone made me realize that I can rebuild myself again. I injured my hand and I thought it was the end but someone showed me that time can heal almost anything. I thought it was a joke but somehow I realized it was true. Someone told me that she'll do everything just to make my hand move again and she did." Ga Eul's face turned all red. Man, I know, I'm all mushy right now. Moving on. "Some people rebuild themselves for a short time. I'm different, it took me four years just to mend a broken part of me. At first I thought I was hopeless, I lost Eun Jae and thought it was the end. But that same person showed me that not only my hands can mend but also the heart. "Yi Jeong sunbae." Finally, this is what I'm going to say to you four years ago. Now that I have said it, I feel light. "Ga Eul, I was foolish, It made me a long time to realize that everything I need was right in front of me. It just the matter of looking at it." Okay enough with the mushy stuff. It's sooo not me. "What I'm trying to say is, Ga Eul, I found my soul-mate in you. Can you- Can you be my girl?" C'mon Ga Eul, don't let me down this time. It took all my guts just to say those things to you. "Yi Jeong," it's her time to speak. This is it. "I'm glad you finally realized that. But, you should have said that a long time ago. You know things come and go." What? Don't tell me she doesn't want me anymore. "Back then, you've got me going crazy. But just like you said, people mend as time goes by." Ga Eul don't be like this. "It's not that I don't love you anymore but, I have my own things in life to fulfill to you know." "Ga Eul, I know that, I won't be a hindrance to whatever you want to be." Why can't she just answer it. Yes or no. "So Ga Eul, I'm asking you again, will you be my girl?" she'd better answer this now. "Yi Jeong. For now, it's a no." shit. Hell swallow me now. My balls just felt like dropping. So much for my happy ending. "it's not because I don't like or anything but I just want to be happy. Anyways, if we're really meant to be then you don't have to worry about anything." She gave me a sweet smile. "I understand Ga Eul." "Thank you. You're really a changed man now." She hugged me. I feel like compensated already. I feel her breasts touch my body. Aish, why did my pervert-ness arise in a time like this. Not now please. I was hesitant to return the embrace because she might feel Jeongie. I'm not mad but my fella here is hard. What if she feels it? Darn. Ga Eul freed from the embrace. "so, is this the only reason why you brought me here?" I nodded slowly, a nod of disappointment. "I thought you're asking me for a date and now, aish Yi Jeong you should have said you're going to do something like this I didn't anticipate it." So I have to be anticipating to win her. What the heck. "hey, before things go down, can you explain to me why you're drunk?" "ah that, heh," I scratched the back of my head. Ga Eul this is too much! First dump me then now this. "Woo Bin just missed me that's all. By the way, Jun Pyo invited me, us actually, to go skiing again, this weekend, you better free your weekend already." Ga Eul nodded "okay." "But I have an upcoming exhibition, I think I won't be able to be there right away, I'll just try to catch up." Darn that bloody exhibition, It will cover the pots I made in Sweden. "Okay Yi Jeong. I'll wait for you." Ga Eul smiled and I returned her with a smile of my own. We had a decent dinner after-wards.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 ()**

Lying in my bed, I find it hard to sleep tonight. I can't believe it. Yi Jeong just asked me to be his girl. Just like what I always wanted but a girl has her own plans to make right? I need to be what I want to be. I need time to regain myself. He once said to me that in order for me to know if that someone is really meant for me, it should undergo certain process. Well, if that's the case then let's see what this love can do. But the question is, what should I do? Maybe asking Jan Di's advice would help. Come to think of it, how did the relationship between Jun Pyo and Jan Di start? This is harder than I thought.

Maybe I should ask for something, hmm. Signs? Yes that's right signs! Dear God, if Yi Jeong is really the one meant for me, give signs. Hmmm three significant signs should do it. But what sign should I ask? Hmmmm. I was deep thinking on what signs should come forth when my phone rang. I looked at the screen and I saw Woo Bin sunbae's number. I clicked answer. "Woo Bin sunbae?" I should say his line is a little choppy. Is he lost in a mountain? "Ga Eul, Skiing tomorrow, can you come?" right Yi Jeong told me there would be like a reunion. "Of course. Count me in Woo Bin sunbae." His line was really choppy. "okay, Yi Jeong asked me to pick you up. He can't". "Yes I he told me that already". "oh, alright, I think you're in the middle of your sleep. Good night Ga Eul." "Good night Woo Bin sunbae." He ended the call after-wards.

Back to my thoughts. What sign should I ask for? Hmmm. An old Volkswagen car would pass tomorrow in front of our apartment? What the heck. Old cars are banned in Korea. Signs are not a good idea. Hmmm. I kept thinking about something to come up but I guess my brain is off to somewhere. Maybe I'll think of something tomorrow while we're on skiing range. Minutes later, dust fairy came and I managed to sleep.

I was awaken by my frigin phone. Damn, I should change that alarm. I looked at the clock. 7:30 am, gosh I over slept. Woo Bin would come pick me up any minute. I rushed to the bathroom and did a fast shower and fixed myself. Just in time when I was packing when I received a text message. It's from Woo Bin sunbae. He said he's near. I finished packing my stuffs and I waited for him outside.

His Yellow Lotus is shiny as ever as it parked in front of the apartment. "Good Morning Ga Eul." He greeted me with a welcoming smile. "Hop In." I went inside and we drove off to the skiing range. Woo Bin's a fast driver, I must say.

Skiing was fun. Good thing Jun Pyo sunbae hired a Skiing instructor for Jan Di. Her skills were definitely taking shape. It was great hanging out with them. I missed this, the times when we used to hang out with each other. Too bad Yi Jeong isn't here yet, speaking off, where is that Yi Jeong? It was almost noon when Ji Hoo came. Jun Pyo treated us the whole time. Jan Di's still hungry like a horse.

"Jan Di." I think I should open up to her. She's the only person I could at least talk to about Yi Jeong and me. "what is it?" she's like a disturbed kid eating. "I, ah never mind." Maybe I should try speaking to Ji Hoo. Besides, of all the people here, Ji Hoo is the in-silent type. Plus, I think he has this attitude of pushing Yi Jeong towards me. It happens loads of times. I decided to find him, in which I must say, finding Ji Hoo was a hard thing to do. And as if heaven just smiled at me when I saw him sitting by the view. It was already late afternoon when I saw him. I had enough skiing for the day.

I came and sat beside him. He seemed to be asleep. I just stared at the view when he started to speak. It startled me. "Is there something you wish to ask me?" He kept his eyes closed. "Ji Hoo sunbae?" okay now I feel his comfort but creepy in a way. "Go ahead and ask away." He opened his eyes and looked at me. "yeah, about that." Ji Hoo sunbae looked at me with those guilty eyes. I felt like I shouldn't have gone here in the first place. "You feel uneasy towards Yi Jeong?" how come he knows what I'm feeling? Is he a psychometrician or something? "yeah, like that, I don't know what to do. I mean, I waited for him for four years and now that he's back, something feels wrong." Ji Hoo tried to sit straight. "what are you planning to do now? Ask for signs?" I wasn't able to speak. He's just so amazing. I thought he has this mind reading skills. "yes! That's exactly what I'm going to do! How did you know?" well I demand an answer. "You're not that difficult to read. Are you sure about that?" he grinned. "Well, I don't know. I guess I was just fooled by his smile."

"Wait for him for four years and then say you're just fooled by his smile?" I nodded. "Well maybe I guess I really care. But it's hard." Ji Hoo smiled. "How hard?" That caught me off guard. "well it's like this place, it's like falling into some thin ice. It's cold, maybe a couple of degrees over. It's like thousand knives stabbing all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think, at least nothing but the pain." He nodded slowly. "Even if I gave you the benefit of the doubt that you're in love with him, what were you doing in the last four years? What made you devote on someone who can't give you everything in return?" He has a point. I nodded, showing my approval. "He never really loved you from the start, the only thing he ever gave you was a broken heart." It pierced me. "and now that you've totally won him over, when he's all yours, you're saying you can't love him anymore. You're the perfect example of irony Ga Eul." But what about the things I've felt before?

"Maybe I did sunbae, maybe he had changed for me. But what about me? what's in it for me?" Ji hoo glared into somewhere. I already felt light speaking to him. Hearing his advice and all. "What's in it for you? Everything actually. I've said this before to your best friend. Some things are only visible through faith. The poorest people are those without faith in what they think and do." He smiled at me. A gave me a captivating smile. "you don't have to worry about anything anymore. After the rain, you'll see the sun appear to light the way." Okay so much for those words. Ji Hoo's really an advice giver. "wow. I understand thank you." I appreciate it when people understands you easily. "so, are you going to wait for him? I thought he's coming?"

"yes, he said he's busy doing an exhibit? That's what he said." It's almost dark. How come he hasn't arrived yet? Is this the part where I understood everything and then all of a sudden he goes crashing his car into something then I would realize it's too late to say it? Darn. "I bet you already know why he had made that exhibit. It's all because of you. Maybe, it's his way to- you know, propose to you. Okay he's going to kill me for being a spoiler." It's okay though, I don't like surprises anyways. Jun Pyo interrupted our solemn communication with a loud roar. "Hey's dinner ready." Ji Hoo stood and accompanied me towards the dinning room. Woo Bin was there and Jan Di adjacent to Jun Pyo sunbae. Jun Pyo's really a good cook. From the appetizer to dessert. I should compliment him once.

After dinner, I sat outside. When is he coming? Is he even coming at all? Thirty minutes had passed and still a no show. I was getting tired of this. Maybe what I thought was true? I'm going to commit suicide if that really happen. An hour had passed and I'm feeling all worried here. And then someone tapped my shoulder from the back. Could it be him. I turned to look and it was Ji Hoo. Oh.

"He called me. He said he can't make it tonight. I think you should be on your room by now." How come he didn't call me? why should choose Ji Hoo? "I find hard to sleep-" He had a quick response. "I could play you some soothing music. If you like." Music, that would be nice. I went to my room and I took a quick bath. Soon, I heard a knock on the door. He came in with his guitar. I laid down the bed and he sat on a chair facing me. he grinned and started playing a song. I already found myself yawning, he grinned again. "Ji Hoo sunbae, you don't have to stay up late, I'll sleep soon." but he insisted. He still kept playing the guitar. I was just listening to the music. Made some lyrics on my head while hearing the tune. Every thing went to black.

I woke up and saw Ji Hoo sleeping while sitting on the chair. I can't believe it. He stayed here. He should have tapped me and we could share the bed or something. Looking at him, I can say he had practiced sleeping in that position. Very stiff. It must be hard for him. I pity sunbae. I was busy examining him when my door opened. It was Yi Jeong. He's here finally. "Yi Jeong." He greeted me with a smile. "I guess I was too late. The first guy you saw was him. Anyways, Good Morning Ga Eul yang, how are you today?" he may not be the first guy I saw but he's the first one to greet me a good morning. "just fine. I had a good sleep. Thanks to Ji Hoo sunbae, wait you should tell him to lie on a bed. He might hurt his back." Yi Jeong approached me. "Don't Worry, he's used to sleep that way. Go fix yourself, we're having breakfast." I jumped off the bed and went to fix myself.

We went down stairs and he had prepared something. "Breakfast is served." Yi Jeong whispered. This is not breakfast. Well, it's the finest breakfast I saw. We started eating. Too bad it's just the two of us. "So, did you have a good time with them?" He asked me before swallowing a meat with his fork. "I did. Actually, we did this often when you're in Sweden." He smiled while chewing his food. I don't know what to do, should I eat or just talk to him? I can't do things the same time. No fair. "Looks like I missed out a lot of things. Oh, I forgot, the exhibit will be held later. I'm expecting you to come later." Later? I nearly choked. "I fixed everything already and I won't forgive you if you can't make it." Sure I'm going. You can count on it.

We made some last minute skiing, though Yi Jeong failed to join us. A total kill joy. He didn't bring anything with him. After that, we went back to the house and left for home. This time, I was riding with Yi Jeong. "Should I pick you up later?" his eyes never left the road. "I already prepared a dress for you." Crap. I remembered, I don't have something to wear. Well, now I do. "Is it revealing like last time? And when I mean last time, it's not Jun Pyo sunbae's birthday." It's our first fake date. That's the first time I wore a backless dress. I nearly had pneumonia. "Why? Do like wearing such kind of dress?" he laughed. "Hey knock it off!"

"It's something, special." He smirked off. I'm afraid of that 'special'. I just wish it wont be lingerie or something else I'd let him wear that thing. Imagine Yi Jeong wearing a backless dress, a pink one. Oh that be hilarious. "Hey what are you laughing at?" Yi Jeong gave me a curious look. "It's a girl thing." I laughed at him.

I got home and he delivered the dress he ordered for me. what could be so special inside this box? Will I look like Lady GaGa? I opened the box and looked at it. I just have to agree with him. It's special. It's a pink La Femme made dress. I quickly tried it on and checked myself in the mirror. I look like a goddess.

I gave myself some touch of make up and wore the shoe that came along the dress. Soon, I was just waiting for my prince to arrive. It was like a fairy tale and I hope it would also have a happy ending. Suddenly, I remembered about the signs I was thinking about the other day. Hmmm. I wonder what suit Yi Jeong would wear? Probably it would be balck or white. That's the suit F4 wore when they go on occasions like this. Hah. So The first sign, If Yi Jeong would wear something Red. May it be a touch of red or all-red coat, just as long as it has red on it. Thought I think there wasn't a red coat in this world. If he wears something like that, I don't know, I still have two signs left to go.

A black limousine parked in front of our apartment. Shocks, it would be a center of attention. I hurriedly went inside and I didn't mind the chauffeur's greeting. He drove slowly to the venue. I went inside and I saw Woo Bin and Ji Hoo by the staircase. I waved at them and they waved back at me. Woo Bin sunbae was wearing a black suit while Ji Hoo sunbae, as usual, all white. Where is Jun Pyo sunbae? I looked around and I saw Jun Pyo with Jan Di. Looks like they have some business to attend to, soon to be married couple. So where's our main man? Grand entrance? "Woo Bin sunbae, Where' Yi Jeong? He should be here by now." Woo Bin returned a smile and guided my body, facing towards the door. And I saw him, in a red suit! What the? And it's not just touch of red, it's as bright red as Jun Pyo's sports car. He walked towards us and he smiled only at me. "Yi Jeong, what's up with red? Red with anger?" I almost laughed at Ji Hoo's comment. "No, I just want to be the center of attention. Since it's my exhibition anyways." Heck, prima donna as always. He wants to be the center of attention, okay, so maybe wearing red was easy. Off to my second sign.

His exhibit went on smoothly. It was a success. Good for him. I'm happy for him, one by one his achievements smile at him. I sat on a couch along with Jan Di and the F3. they were busy talking about the upcoming wedding while my mind set was lost somewhere.

My brain just hatched an idea when I heard something "It's a success no doubt." If it was a success, then it should have an after party, Yi Jeong should treat us, when I mean us, me, Jan Di plus F3. He might be rich and all but people doesn't know he's the most stingy among the F4. Yes, that's my second sign. If it happens, then I'm holding on to my last sign.

We watched him as he gave out thanks to everyone, from one place to another, a lot of celebrities were present and everyone just demanded his attention. I already accepted the fact he's a magnet but he should give me a special treatment. He gives me quick glances when he talks to people. Looks at me, then talks to them and then looks at me again with a smile.

"You had it good bro." Woo Bin tapped his shoulder. "Thanks. You guys hungry? We should eat out. My treat." Jan Di clapped her hands as Jun Pyo sunbae protested "Are you sick man? The last time you asked us out was, wait I can't remember" Jun Pyo sunbae was hitting his head. "Of course Yi Jeong's a show off, Ga Eul is here remember." Ji Hoo teased poor Yi Jeong. "Don't worry. This would be the last." Yi Jeong laughed along them. He guided me towards his car and we went off. One last sign left? I'm going to make sure this is fool-proof.

We were having fine dinner when Woo Bin kept on teasing Yi Jeong. It's healthy to have some teasing some times. I just laughed along the jokes. Since today was soo hot, I swear it wouldn't rain. If it rains, I don't know what I'm going to do. So the third sign, It should rain. Though I'm quite sure it won't, I heard the news earlier and it was like 8 out of 10 chance it would not rain. I kept smiling while Yi Jeong noticed me. "Ga Eul, you kept on smiling all day? What gives?" Yi Jeong's look was like worrying. "Nothing, I'm just happy for you." I took a sip of water.

We were seated beside the glass window and I had a good view on what's happening outside. Woo Bin kept on his constant teasing, Yi Jeong is starting to get pissed. I was sipping some water when someone said "Hey, what do you know, it's raining!" I looked outside and it was! It's really raining! What the? Yi Jeong was happy he felt like jumping, "It's good it rained, It was getting hot these past days." I choked and Yi Jeong caressed my back so I'd feel comfort. "You okay?" he looked at me with concerned eyes.

"yes, I'm just fine." 3 out of 3 significant signs. Stupid me! why should I ask for signs if I already know that he is really the one meant for me! I see it clear now. Yi Jeong IS my soul-mate.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 ()**

As usual, Yi Jeong drove me home. But this time, the only thing different was that I kept on laughing and he noticed that. "Why are you laughing by yourself?" He asked me. I couldn't possibly tell him now. I'm laughing at myself. How can I be so stupid. I just answered him with a nod. He scratches his head. Just give me some time, a little longer. One of these days, I'll be yours officially.

The next day, I went to work alone. Yi Jeong was a no show today. Something's wrong, I can feel it. I hate having bad feelings like this. Even if I wanted to, I can't focus on work today, too bad for the kids, they had to endure my mood swings. I tried my best not to be influenced by this hunch though. I have to get some verdict. Maybe a call from Woo Bin sunbae or Ji Hoo sunbae would work? Heck, I should just call him straight. So I dialed his number and a voice mail answered. I guess this wouldn't work so I tried to call Ji Hoo sunbae but his phone is dead. I contacted Woo Bin, phone starts ringing, I was like "c'mon pick it up please". He answered. Finally.

"Woo Bin sunbae!" I felt relieved when I heard his voice. "Yo Ga Eul yang, what's up?" Woo Bin doesn't seemed to be bothered. Maybe Yi Jeong was just out of reach or something. but I have a bad feeling and it doesn't leave my sanity. "Do you know where Yi Jeong is?" I went straight to the point. "Ah, Yi Jeong, he was here moments ago." Yes, go on. "He received a call from his mom, I think she did it again." Did what again? "Pardon?" I asked irritated. "You know, she tried to commit suicide again. For the nth time this month." Shit. Now where should I look for him? Probably he's not in the hospital, the date with his father suddenly flash backed into my mind. Maybe his studio? Well there's no harm in trying. I decided to go to his studio right after my class.

I was walking, well more like running towards the door. What is he up to this time? I hope he doesn't do something nasty. My heart was thumping as I got nearer and nearer the door. Luckily, I found it open and I let myself inside. I saw him under the table, like a kid hiding from a monster from the closet. "Yi Jeong, what are you doing?" I knelt down and looked at him. He seemed at lost. "She's done it this time. Doctor said it's critical. I'm afraid." He spoke while his eye never left it's glance. He was staring at something. He starts to shiver. "I don't want her to leave me. I can't afford losing the people I love."

"Yi Jeong, everything will be alright. It'll be alright. Don't worry." I tried to comfort him. I gave him some slight strokes at his back. "I'm here. I got you." He looked at me. "You're mom's going to be alright." I said again. "Doctor said I should brace myself. It might happen soon." He shivers everytime he says a word. He's like having a nervous break down or something.

"It won't happen. Have Faith in me, Yi Jeong." I gave him a sincere hug. He held me tight like a lost kid. "You have to be strong, for your mom." I whispered slowly to his ears while I start stroking his hair. "Be strong for me." I'm trying my best to say encouraging words. I just hope it would help.

We stayed in that condition for a few minutes until I felt he stopped shivering. Maybe he's sober now. I think he's back to his sane mode. Gosh, Just when I thought I've seen him at his worst. At first I didn't mind us hugging, but I realized this was the first time I hugged him, the first time I shared a hug with a guy besides my father. It felt warm and cozy inside. I could feel his breathing on my shoulders, it sent shivers to my body. Now I think I'm the one whose catching the shivers. I felt comfortable hugging him for a while. But I felt something touching my private part, Does he really have to touch my boobs and all?

"Hey, what do you think you're touching?" He looked at me with confusion, and then he realized where his hands are placed. "Oh, God I'm sorry Ga Eul, I got carried away." He quickly removed his hands. I was about to slap him but I felt suddenly a part of me went incomplete. It may looked weird but I liked it when he touched me. It's like a new found guilty pleasure, my newest obsession. I wish I could just say 'hey don't stop touching.' But it would be very wrong of me. I don't know what's happening to me. whatever Desire this is, it should stop or I'm done for.

He smiled and helped us get up. "You should err, go visit your mother." I tried to talk to him, ignoring what just happened. "I can't bare to face her in that condition." Why does he have to be so stubborn? "She needs you."

"Maybe sometime Ga Eul." He started to fix his dress shirt. "Anyways, I'm really sorry Ga Eul. I didn't mean to." Yi Jeong tried to apologize again. "Oh don't worry. It's alright." His face lit up. "Really can I do it again?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Oh just kidding. It felt nice though." Nice? Really do you think of it that way? "By the way, can you come with me later? Someone gave me a gift, two tickets." He flashed me an envelope and pulled the thing inside. "Want to watch this?" It's one night DBSK show. I've always wanted to watch DBSK. "Sure! I'd go with you Yi Jeong. Thank you!" He smiled. "Thank you. For coming here."

"Of course, anyways, I was worried. So I came here, now you looked okay, I guess I'd better go, See you later Yi Jeong. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me." I gave him a bow and left.

I went home and took a bath. Maybe later would be the best time to tell him what I really feel about him. But how to say it? Think Ga Eul think. Looking myself in the mirror, there a written "He Touched Me" all over my face. Did he really do that in purpose? And why did I liked it so much? Stupid Ga Eul.

He picked me up by sun down and we went to the venue. It was the first time I'd see DBSK peform live. I've been a big fan of Jae Joong. I saw him in TV, and I was like head over heels with the guy. Jae Joong played a guitar solo. "Isn't he gorgeous?" I asked Yi Jeong who was sitting beside me, obviously bored. "gorgeous? Well I must say he has sense of style." Yi Jeong replied coldly. "He's a natural cutie, isn't he?" I was staring at the Jae Joong while he's singing, still I can say Yi Jeong gave out a frown. "Cutie? He looked like he had undergone a surgery or something. Compared to him, I'm handsome." I looked at Yi Jeong. "Hey, don't get mad, I have some good news for you." Maybe I'll tell him later, yes later, after the show ends. "Really what is it?" Yi Jeong gave out a small smile. "Just wait, good things come for those who wait." I smiled.

Dong Bang Shin Ki show was a balst, I had so much fun. Though I was sad it had to end up so soon. I wanted to see Jae Joong more and up close. Yi Jeong led me to the parking lot. "Jae Joong's really a cutie." I repeated. He ignored me and jumped in the car. He didn't open the door for me. how rude.

I can still say he's mad, more like jealous, hah, he keeps repeating a cycle. He looks at the road, then to the left side mirror, then the right side mirror then back to he road. "Hey, are you mad Yi Jeong?" I have to break the ice and get this over with. "No." Cold. He stepped on the gas and we were reaching 120. I saw the speedometer increase rapidly.

"Oppa! Drive slowly we might crash!" And then suddenly he stepped on the clutch then break. "What did you say?" he faced me. His big eyes were like poppoing out of his eye socket already."I said drive slowly. We might meet an accident or something."

"No, the thing before that? You alled me Oppa? Does that mean?" I blushed. Of course, what else should it mean? Bum! I nodded and he shouted. "Oh Ga Eul! You really made my day! so, this means were really?" I nodded again. I can't help but smile. He's soo happy. "I love you Ga Eul!" He embraced me. tight.

Everything doesn't sink in yet. I just can't believe I already said it to him. Well, words released. We can never take them back. I'm glad I finally said it. "So, we should go on a date or something?" He asked me. "Maybe a decent dinner?" okay now I feel ashamed. "but first you need to pull over. I have to buy something in a convinient store." He nodded. "Why?"

"It's a girl thing." He pulled over to a store and I got out. I went to buy some napkins, It's a shame it occurred at the same time. When I went back to the car, I saw him puffing a cigarette. I hurriedly ran towards him. "You smoke?" He turned to me and nodded. "Stop that. Give it to me." I held out my hand. He gave out a pout "But Ga Eul," He started protesting. "Give it here or were through."

"What? First you say we are, Now You're breaking up on me? don't black mail me Ga Eul. It's not funny." I shooked my head. "If we're having this relationship you have to stop your vices. Cigarettes, Girls.." He nodded. "okay, but Woo Bin and Ji Hoo… they also.." "I don't care if Woo Bin sunbae or Ji Hoo sunbae or Jun Pyo sunbae smokes. I don't want you too." He nodded again. "okay. I'll try my best. For you my Ga Eul. I'll try" He smiled "but you must also promise me that you won't be so rude and absurd." Me? rude? Absurd? Why you. "okay it's a deal." He smiled and led me to the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 ()**

"Should I come in?" I asked Ga Eul. "I would like to meet your parents." There was a little worry on Ga Eul's face. "I don't know Yi Jeong." I won't push her if she doesn't want too. "okay, I guess I'll just meet them someday?" She smiled. "So, this is the part where I'll say goodnight and go?" She nodded. "You won't give me, you know, a goodnight kiss?" her eye brows met. "C'mon, Give your Oppa some love." Ga Eul nodded. "okay, but only in cheeks?" aw, if that's all she can give then it's fine. Let's do things slow. I turned my cheek facing hers and she leaned forward, it was dark, no street light in front of their apartment. I feel her face moving slowly towards me, I tried to face her and her lips landed on mine. It was quick, Ga Eul pulled away. I felt her lips in an instant. It was sweet. Her lips smooth and soft. "That was my lips Ga Eul." She hit me at my shoulder. "You stole my first kiss! I said only in cheeks!" So I'm his first kiss? "Aren't you happy I'm your first kiss?" How come she's angry? "It's unfair, You've kissed many girls before. I chuckled, My girl is such a handful. "Yours was special Ga Eul." She smiled with pride. She's soo cute at that moment. "You don't have to care how many lips I have kissed, how many shoulders I have embraced, how many times I said I love you. All you should care is not being my first but to be my last." She blushed. Her cheeks is as rd as roses. I just want to lick them all over. Darn. Perverted thoughts strike me again.

"Yi Jeong oppa." Ga Eul looked at me. "You should go now. Take care, drive slowly and call me when you get home okay?" wow, it felt nice when somebody shows you how much they care about you. Many might say they care about me but only Ga Eul showed it through actions. "I will, I love you Ga Eul." I smiled at her. Everything seemed to be perfect now. "Love you too Yi Jeong." I watched her as she went inside the apartment and then I went back and drove home.

Before I could step inside the house I called Ga Eul, just as she had ordered me to do. "I'm home now." I spoke as I walk inside the house. "What are you doing now Ga Eul?" From the tone of her voice when she answered the phone, she was sleeping. "Off to bed." I didn't want to bother her anymore. Let the girl have her sleep. She has work tomorrow. And I'll make sure I'd pick her up first thing in the morning. "okay, good night my Ga Eul. I Love You." I don't care if it's mushy, I want this time to let the people I love know that I appreciate them.

After I took a bath, I lay down on my bed. I was about to go to sleep when my phone rang. I definetely sure it's not Ga Eul, When I checked on the phone, It flashed 'Song Woo Bin.' I decided to ignore but he kept calling. It's irritating so answered it. "yo my bro. What you've been doing?"

"Sleeping" and then I heard a loud laugh. "Look, I'm dead tired and everything, can you just go bug somebody else, Jun Pyo or Ji Hoo?" I really want to shut my eyes. It's been a long happy day. "Ji Hoo's here. Why don't you come on over. Rest is for the dead. We'll wait you here man." Should I go or not? I want to celebrate this night but my eyes told me otherwise. Even before I could decide, I was dreaming. After a few moments my phone rang again. Darn it. "My bro, you're sleeping." What am I supposed to do? "Woo Bin, can I pass?" C'mon this guy should be considerate. "No." ah shit. With all force I have left tried to stand up and check myself in the mirror. I sprinkled some water in my face and got dressed. I got the warmer Ga Eul gave me and I drove to the F4 lounge. It was cold and good thing I have kept her gift. It had always kept me warm.

"so, how's your mom?" Woo Bin asked as I sat down the couch. "Don't piss me off Woo Bin. I'm in the middle of sleep, I woke up and came here and all you can say is how's your mom?" I couldn't control my temper. Bad things happen to people who meddle with people who just woke up. "Whoa, chillax bro. I was just, I mean, Ji Hoo needed company so I called you." Ji hoo protested. "hey, It was you who wanted company. I was busy doing some research and then you gave that stupid phone call." I already got pissed. If I could strangle Woo Bin's neck, then I would. "So what gives?" Ji Hoo asked Woo Bin. "Nothing, I just missed the old days. You guys seem to work your ass off you forget to have some night life." Woo Bin and Ji Hoo argued. I just stared at them, my eyes hurting. "Yi Jeong my man, you won't drink?" Woo Bin opened a bottle of scotch and held it before me. "No, Ga Eul would get angry with me." Woo Bin suddenly went beside me. "Are you two dating already?" I gave hima smile. I think that's the best answer. "Wooo, Hey Ji Hoo,told what do you think? How long?" What the hell is Woo Bin talking about? I looked at Ji Hoo and he smiled. "I doubt if it would even last one month." Now they're mocking me. "I already told you don't piss me off. Ga Eul and I are going on together. You can bet on it." Then Woo Bin laughed. If not for my self-control, I would've hit him with a glass. "That's not what I'm talking about bro. I was asking Ji Hoo how long can your chastity last." Ji Hoo grinned. "Maybe if Yi Jeong would start planting Papaya trees then I can assure you Ga Eul would be spared for a month or two."

What the? They think I can't control my libido? I don't need a libido-decresing fruit to calm me. I can handle my self, well, some times. Anyways, we made an oath that we will have sex after marriage. Though I'm quite unsure on how Ga Eul would take her time, but I can wait. I can defienetely wait. I wanted to be cool so I just gave them a laugh and I said "So you think I can't control myself and one I'd go barging in Ga Eul's apartment and rape her?" Woo Bin nodded "Cool! You read my mind! Way to go bro!" Ji Hoo irked "so Yi Jeong, should I ask for Papaya seeds now?" Hah, stop insulting me. "You guys speak as if you aren't sex addicts. Don't under estimate my control."

"So how far have you been?" Woo Bin gave out a flash question. "What do you mean how far?" Ji Hoo grinned at me and tried to explain what Woo Bin is trying to say. I may be a little drowsy but I can still understand them. "uh, whatever it is, no matter how far we had gone, I won't tell you." I gave him an assured smile.

"Maybe Yi Jeong doesn't want to share because he doesn't have anything to share at all." This got me pissed off. "Well unlike you, I already planted the Yi Jeong flag on Mount Ga Eul." I already said it before I could think of it. "Whoo, now I'm never gonna belittle your skills bro." Shut up Woo Bin. "So how did it go?" Ji Hoo asked me with a mocking smile. "Did she slap you or something?" Woo Bin leaned forward and examined my face. "nope, I don't think country bumpkin did that, no red hand marks. Look" He dragged my head facing Ji Hoo. "If that so, maybe she liked it." And then Woo Bin started clapping. "Whatcha gonna do now my bro? What if she jumped into you? Can you still keep that chastity of yours?" are they trying to talk to me about dirty their dirty thoughts about Ga Eul? If they did then I would make sure they will be headlines in the morning news papers. 'Two of the F4 member salvaged.'

"Knock it off Woo Bin, just go find some gal to play with." I'm really getting more and more irritated. "I'm going" But he held my hand to stop. "hey, just have one drink?" He held me a bottle and pushed me back to the couch. "Okay, one bottle would do. But if my head would be left hnging tomorrow if she sees me I'm going to haunt your balls off."

"Whew, Chu Ga Eul's more scarier than Geum Jan Di. Imagine Yi Jeong afraid his balls might be castrated for drinking behind Ga Eul's back. What ever happened to his 'golden-rule'." I shrugged. Yes I'm proud to say Ga Eul's my newest standard now. Whatever she'll desire I'll aspire. "Castrated. That's going to hurt." Ji Hoo second the emotion.

Four in the morning and I already had my third bottle. Thanks to Don Juan. "Hey what if I get some hot chicks? What do you think Yi Jeong? I think it's fine with Ji Hoo." That brought me back to my senses. Three bottles wouldn't make me go tipsy. "Whenever I cheat I'll make sure I'll do it on a paper not with my partner." I said to Woo Bin fiercely. I'd better go hit the bed. My head starts to ache. Shit.

I slept on a couch, about four hours my phone rang It's my alarm, by the ay, I changed my alarm the other day. It's a voice record of my Chu Ga Eul. It's funny cause she had no idea I was recording what she's saying. Well hearing her voice now already made me a little sober. Still, my head hurts a bit. It's time to get up and drive Ga Eul to work. I wouldn't mind if I would be a personal chauffeur besides, it's the least I can do for my girl right?

Before I drove out, I made sure that I won't be suspected that I had a drunk off festival with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. Next time they should bother Jun Pyo not me. Besides, his stag party will soon partake. I tried to spray off the perfume on my body.

I parked in front of her apartment and gave her a phone call. She answered by second ring, "I'm there, just wait a sec." I can tell she's doing things on the double. I saw her walking outside her house. She painted a big grin on her face. I'm glad someone's happy to see me. She went down to look at the window at greeted me. damn her cleavage was revealing. Jeongie might be provoked. Ugh. "Good Morning Sunbae!" wait a sec, I thought we were couple already? I gave her a all too familiar look and she laughed. "Okay, Good Morning Yi Jeong Oppa." I smiled and she went inside. "I guess I'm on time." She smield and nodded. "Yes, I think you are." I smiled and started the engine. "Don't I deserve a ..*cough* kiss *cough*" She laughed and gave me a quicck peck on the cheek. I was not given the chance to savor it. Could I ask for more? I gave a pout but she missed my million dollar pout.

"Ga Eul yang, are your parents home?" She nodded. "Great, can I meet them later?" She made a straight look "I'm not sure about that Yi Jeong." She tried to look at outside the window. "My parents are kinda strict." I smiled and she looked at me. "so? I think it will go well." She raised an eye brow. Oh I just love it when she does that. Makes me want to kiss her. "Just so you know, they don't consider money and looks." My smile suddenly faded. Maybe her father was head of the army or something? I'm doomed. But I know I have to let it go smoothly. "That's not a problem Ga Eul." I remembered the time when I brought her to my studio, it was the first time I brought her there. And I can still picture her saying 'you think you can sweep girl off their feet with that look, well it's not going to work with me.' now I know where she got that attitude.

"yes, you're right Yi Jeong, I fell for your personality, your looks are just bonus." Wow, this girl can always make me smile any time of the day. But my personality? What about my personality?

She got off the car and went inside the building while I decided to sleep inside the car. I'll just wait for her right here. I opened the window slightly and in a few moments I was in a deep dream. It was kind of weird, I was sitting on a couch inside the Chu's residence, his mother gave me a sweet smile. He one Ga Eul had given me every time. I smiled back. Then his father came out with a M16 armalite along with him. I sat straight while he interrogated me. "So you want my daughter's hand?" My hands went trembling. "ah, um, yes sir?" He shouted like a cavalry. "What do you mean 'yes sir?' a real man doesn't say that. Drop and give me fifty."

I was awoken when a bump hit my car. Where am I? Oh yeah, I was waiting for her. I checked my watch, two hours to go. Damn that dream, what if her father would be like that? No Yi Jeong, think of positive thoughts. _An optimistic thought results to an optimistic outcome._ Jun Pyo told me that once. I think it would be thoughtful if I buy something for her parents. What should I give them? Maybe a ride down the town would give me an idea. I started the engine and went off.

I passed along a cake shop and I had to pick out the best cake that was available. Next stop was the Flower Shop for her Mom. Maybe she's as sweet as her daughter. Now what to give her father? What do normal people give to a normal dad's girlfriend? I'd rather not put my best foot forward. I know a lot about these things. Nice girl's dad wants guys who shows who they really are. I kept driving around, just trying to kill time and when Ga Eul gave me a call that she's through, I went back to the building. I guess I was always the on time man cause I was already there when she walked out of that building.

"You ready?" Ga Eul asked me. "Uh, I got a little nervous so I bought some things with me." She scolded me for buying such. "I know, but you can't blame me. I just want them to feel that I really do care about you." She gave me a cute smile. "Don't worry. They don't bite." Yeah, like that would relieve me.

We made it back to the apartment, she went out first and I parked the car and gone soon after her. I missed this apartment, The very first time I went inside was when I came back here from Sweden. "Let's go inside." Ga Eul pulled me and I was just dragged along. I sat on the couch and Ga Eul went to the bed room. I was inhaling and exhaling while waiting for her, hoping this wouldn't be some kind of situation in my dream. Her mother came out and I was startled. Good thing I didn't scream. Her mother was petite more like Ga Eul. If I wasn't introduced yet, I'd more think that it's her sister. "So you must be young master So Yi Jeong." She greeted me with a bow. I smiled. "mom. You don't have to call me young master. Just call me Yi Jeong or whatever you may wish to call me." I remembered Jun Pyo calling Geum Jan Di's mom as mommy. She smiled and sat to the couch adjacent with mine. "Ga Eul told me about you." I nodded and gave her the flowers I bought to her earlier. "For you mommy." She smiled. "You shouldn't have bought this for me." I just smiled. I insist. "You knew I loved flowers?" I shooked my head. I'm really like a shy boy now. Where did the Ultimate Yi Jeong go? "It's really thoughtful of you." She smiled. It seems like this would go well. Ga Eul's mom smiled at me and she said she'd be right back, she'll just call the father. Shit this is it.

I heard them walking from behind. I didn't dare to look. I just remained calm as usual. What the hell is Ga Eul doing inside her room? What took her so long? Her mother went back sitting beside me and the father sat infront me. I bowed in respect and he acknowledged it. "So you're Yi Jeong huh? Finally we've met." My heart was pounding the whole time. "Yes sir, I'm So Yi Jeong." He looked right through my eyes. "You're asking for my daughter's hand?" I nodded slowly. "What our assurance that you'll not hurt my daugther?" I froze up. I couldn't answer the question. But I know that I have to. "I promise to take care of her. Do everything in my power." He looked straight. I know he wasn't impressed. "Easier said than done." I saw Ga Eul's mom hold her husband's hand. I understand him. I would do the same if that happened to my daughter. Knowing karma would haunt me for being a Casanova once. "Sir, if you'd like, I'd chose to do it the old fashioned way." I looked straight at his eye. A man to man talk. "Young man, you don't have to." Her mother told me. but I know I have to prove myself. "Do you even know how to cook?" he's right, I may not know how to cook but I'm willing to if that would win Ga Eul hand. "Honestly sir, no." at this time, Honesty should really be a requisite. "What are you planning to do then?"

Think Yi Jeong think. If I spoke my word I should keep it, like real men do. "With all due respect Mr. Chu, I'd like to cook you a dinner." Just then Ga Eul went out. "Dad, what are you doing?" The three of us looked at her, I quickly took glance on her parents, her mother looking worried while her father had a big smile on his face. "Suit yourself" His father faced me. "Yi Jeong, what's this about?" Ga Eul sat beside me. "I think you already introduced yourself." Her mother told her about our deal.

"What? Dad, he doesn't know how to." His father cut her off "I wasn't the one who said it." Ga Eul looked at me. "I told him I'd do it." I remained honest as possible. "What are you planning to prepare?" shit, I didn't think about that. In my entire life, I cooked once, and it was when we had camping with F4. I cooked an instant noodle. It was too salty. Right there and then I face the fact that I can't cook. "What ever Dad would want to eat tonight." I said to my Ga Eul. "I don't care what would be our dinner tonight, Just hit me with your best shot. Don't call me dad yet" He asked me. "Instant noodle." I said. "It's the only thing I ever tried cooking." I knew they were just trying their best not to laugh. Yes I'm a shame and I know it.

I went to the kitchen, good thing they have an instant noodle. I checked for some pan, I found their kitchen ware and pulled a pan. Clumsy as it is, some kitchenware fell thorugh the floor. Minus one point for me. I went to the stove. Now how do you opened this crap? And just when time was making a fool out of me, Ga Eul went by my side. "You sure you can do this?" I looked at her, worried. "Do you want me to help you?" I shook my head no. "I'll do this. But how do you open this thing?" I didn't want her to do this but I have to ask her. "open the gas below then try to switch the knob to fire." Ohh. So that's how it works. I did just as Ga Eul ordered and soon our dinner was boiling. I sat on the chair and Ga Eul purred beside me like a cat. "You don't have t do this Yi Jeong." I looked at her as she plaed her arms on my body. "It's the least I could do. I want to show you that I'm not the cool guy you're thinking of."

"I already know that Yi Jeong". Ga Eul smiled at me. "I think you deserve a reward for doing this." She touched my lips with hers. "Ga Eul, you don't have to." But she insisted. She gave me smacks. Kissed my lips from end to another end. I have to control myself. I shouldn't give in not now. She stopped and pushed her face away. "I'm sorry. Oh, I'm ashamed, oh I don't know what to say" she covered her face with her hands. I tried to pull her hands down slowly, gently. I made my lips in contact with hers again. I puckered them and closed my eyes. I kissed her upper lip gently then pulled away slightly, then kissed her lower lip then pulled away slighty. I tried to part her lips gently as possible, and I made her go between mine. She tried to kiss my lower lip so I kissed her upper lip. I broke away. This has to stop before I cou;dn't control it anymore. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm a bad kisser. I haven't kissed anyone like this before." I hushed her. "It's okay. It's a pleasure actually that you saved it for me." she smiled and hugged me. "I told you before. We don't have to rush things. We'll do things one at a time." Darn, I can say this but Jeongie s really envious.

Good thing I had quick reflexes and the noodles were spared. Ga Eul served the plates while I placed the noodle on the table. Her mom was so kind to take care of the rice. Chu family was on the table and I sat next to Ga Eul. They did a short prayer and we started to eat. I was all eyes on her father as he took in the food. It's just noodles, why am I so nervous. "Not bad son, but you still have a long way to go." I smiled. Whew. What a relief. Ga Eul elbowed me softly, is this her way of congratulating me? I wanted to say 'your daughter had made the kitchen so hot earlier. That's why the food's that way.' But I just tried to smile it off.

Her parents left us alone after dinner. Looks like their on a quest for Ga Eul's next sibling. We sat on the couch. "Thank you for trying your best. He seemed happy" She laughed. "Even if you're in a lack of sleep and all you managed to cook dinner. I'm proud of you Yi Jeong" Like I always said _Men and Pottery need women to appreciate them._

We spent the rest of the night watching shows on TV. I decided to go, but there's one thing I should do before leaving. I found having my release in Ga Eul's apartment hot. I excused my self and went to their bathroom. To my disappointment, their laundry basket was empty. Darn. But their cabinet was inside, I tried to open it and check on it. Ga Eul's clothes, they were hanged accordingly, one side was segregated though, only familiar things were on that side, it was the clothes I bought for her, back in New Caledonia and the one I gave her for Jun Pyo's wedding and the one I gave her for my exhibit. Maybe one of these dress would do. I was scanning more when something caught my attention.

Behind some neatly folded shirts and jeans, there lies an all too familiar garment, my underwear? How did that came to- yeah, I remembered now, she returned to me my clothes, but she didn't return my underwear? Naughty Ga Eul! Now I wonder what she does all night?


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 ()**

I'm thankful everything turned out well tonight. Yi Jeong had done something he rarely did in his life. The food may be just some simple noodle but to me it mattered a lot. He made me feel special. I never thought I would say this but he's the man every girl would marry. I guess what Eun Jae told me was right. I had tried my best, and it's just nice that everything I did paid off. I didn't waste my time for nothing. Serendipity is as true as the deep blue.

Yi Jeong came out of the bathroom. He gave out a grin. He said he was leaving. "So you're ready to go now?" He nodded. Suddenly his phone rang. He excused himself then he answered it. I sat up and waited for him to finish his call. When he got back his face was all worries so I asked him what happened.

"My Mom, again." Yi Jeong aced like he don't know what to do. He kept on walking back and forth. "You should go to her." I said. I think it's the best way. He should face this so he wouldn't regret it in the end.

"I can't Ga Eul. You know I can't." I held Yi Jeong by the arm and made him sit on the couch. "I'ts alright. Like I said, I'm here. So you don't have to worry. I'm going with you. You Jump I Jump remember that movie?" Yi Jeong looked at me.

"you wait here and I'll go get myself fix. I'll be quick this time." It's an emergency. Everytime Yi Jeong waits for me, it took almost fifteen to thirty minutes, at most is an hour. I decided to rush in the bath room and have a tooth brush. I noticed the cabinet open. I guess mom opened it. I got done but crap, I couldn't find my sweater. Yi Jeong was waiting there and I rushed to my parent's door and knocked them. "Mom, where's my sweater?" I heard a loud moan.

"Check it on your cabinet sweetie." No other comment. I went back to the cabinet. Yi Jeong stood and followed me. "Hey Ga Eul, are you looking for this?" Yi Jeong held in his index finger the underwear. He rolled it while looking at me, straight into my eyes.

"Oh that." I gasped. How did he find that? Shit. "Ga Eul, be honest with me. Are you…" I forced a laugh. "Hah, that. I forgot to.." Yi Jeong smirked. "Really now Ga Eul?"

"oh shut up." I think it's best if we just ignore unnecessary things. "Forget it, I'm leaving without my darn sweater. Mom! I'll be back in an hour or two." Yeah right like they would hear me.

Car ride was never this tense. I found the window interesting this time and from the corner of my eye, I can see him glancing at my side, giving out his demonic laughs. Can you just let me explain? It's not what you think. Yeah right, like he would believe me. hmpf!

He parked the car afar from the others in an open spaced lot. I looked at his direction and he was staring at the hospital's façade. "Should we go inside?" He looked at me. His face was now turned upside down, like he was in pain. "It can't be that bad. Let's face it together."

I stepped out of the car first. He followed. We were walking towards the halls of a seemingly desolate hospital. I can feel it in his hands, he's darn nervous. His hands were all sweaty. I remember the last time it felt this way, I was pulling him in that blasted rooftop where Eun Jae left him the supposed to be message. I'm quite grateful that I'm able to stand here beside him, in the most desolate moments of his life. Maybe all I can give is consolation.

We stopped at Room 726. I took a deep breath. Jan Di once told me she did the same thing when Ji Hoo sunbae's grandpa was confined. My BFF told me that chaebols have this phobia. Pffft. They should be thankful they have friends like us. I gave out a knock and then I turned the door knob. Open.

Slowly I took a peep inside, All I see is a huge room. There were couches. You call this ward? Heck, It's quite bigger than our apartment! I thought hospital wards this huge were only in the dramas I watched, what was that again, yeah, My Girl. I turned around and I saw him froze up outside the room. "Well, come in, no one's here. Except your mom" He gulped down. Teeth chattering, Knees wiggling? So the cold hearted Casanova is terrified. W-O-W.

I pulled him in. we walked slowly, All I hear is the monotone of the Cardiogram. Well, they say that thing should go diiiii. Like flat diii to indicate the person's dead, well the way I hear it, Yi Jeong's mom is still alive and kicking. "She's sleeping" I whispered. He turned his head away. "She's pretty Yi Jeong." Honestly, this was the first time I saw her mother. Now I can tell where he got his looks. First, he introduced me to his father, unfortunately that was an unpleasant night. This time, I'm meeting his mom for the first time.

All I hear is gasp. Sigh. Exhale. "You should talk to her Yi Jeong. You know she hears you." And now I saw an awkward look in his face, like telling me that even I pay him a hundred dollar bill he would never do such hypocrisy.

He stepped back, walked away and sat at the couch. I followed him. "Okay, can you just" He sat straight and tried to close his eyes. He's trying to sleep. I saw him sleep at his studio and I can say Yi Jeong has developed sleeping stiff. I decided to go out and buy some coffee, in a vendo machine not that far from the ward.

I came back and he's still sleeping soundly. I placed his cup on the table while I sipped mine. Then I heard his mom groan. I quickly came to her aid. "Madam, how are you feeling?" She was moving, well more like she's complaining as if something or somewhere on her part of the body aches. "Yi- Yi Jeong." She said in a low tone. "He's here Madam." Then she tried to open her eyes and stared at me. "He's right there" I tried to point at his direction, then I observed her reaction, she just stared at me. "Is there anything I can get for you madame?" She nodded. "Yi Jeong is sleeping on the couch, Do you want me to.." But she refused. "Did he really come?" I nodded. Her face lit up.

I was reading Madame So the morning papers when I felt someone tap my shoulder. "Is she alright?" I looked up and I found Yi Jeong. I can tell his face was still bothered, but he managed to smile at me. A smile I know to well. A smile, where somewhere behind that smile is a lost kid trying to find his solace. I nodded. "She was looking for you. You know she woke up couple of hours ago, She was looking for you."

"I feel asleep. Sorry about that, I should drive you home, your parents might get mad." I just smiled and folded the morning paper. "I'm fine, besides they don't mind." I saw his mom move a little. "Yi Jeong"

"I told you not to chase him anymore. Just give it up mom." He was still acting like a jerk. "hey, don't talk like that, it's not… proper." He looked away. "And yeah, by the way, the resident intern came in. Well he didn't say anything intact but.."

"You could have had done it this time mom." He spoke up straight. He ignored my speech. "Yi Jeong." His mom spoke, her voice was as frail as her body. "Ga Eul, enough for this, you should go home." He pulled me, he was walking away.

"Wait." I said, but he didn't budge. He kept on pulling me to the door. "Nurse will take care of her, don't you worry." He spoke without looking back. "You're hurting me. Let me go." I mean it. He loosed the grip and then he faced me. "How can you?"

He shook his head. "Don't mind it. It's quite common." He started walking. "Hey, wait up."

Again, the drive home was intense. Not a word from him. I should break the ice. "uh-" He interrupted –again. "You know, I appreciate your concern towards my mom, but you shouldn't do things. It's her fault anyways, she's in the right age to know what's right and what is wrong."

I let out a gasp. Better not contest with him, it will only get worse. "okay."


End file.
